The House of Wolves
by Rose1991
Summary: "The sequel will take place in Red Riding Hood's 2nd Kingdom, where Wolves and girls have always been enemies. Now the wolves have been pardoned, but are they to be trusted?"   Simon Moore  creator of 10th Kingdom  in a letter to a fan.


**AN: **So, I found a video that explained Simon Moore's (creator of the 10th Kingdom) idea for the sequel alluded to in the end of the series. So I decided to build the story from that. The actual story he came up with was supposed to be called "House of Wolves," but it was never released or seen. So this is my version of the sequel.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this except for a few minor Original Characters and at least two major Original characters that I haven't finished developing quite yet.

**House of Wolves**

"_I'd like to say Wolf and I lived happily ever after, - but our lives were almost immediately interrupted by another crisis in the kingdoms. … My name is Virginia, and I live on the edge of the forest."_

**Chapter One: Fairytale**

"Do you, Virginia Lewis, take Wolf Hood as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked. He was a short man, and balding, but he had an ever cheerful expression held on his face. Virginia didn't know what it was about him, but when she and Wolf were looking for an official for their wedding, Father Carson just seemed perfect for the job.

Virginia smiled at the father of her child and replied, "I do." Virginia wasn't quite showing yet, but she was sure it was going to be anytime now that someone would notice her ever growing baby-bump. They hadn't made the news public, especially after her grandmother's heart-attack when they told grandma the man who tried to eat her was going to be her new grandson-in-law. It didn't seem right to add salt to the wound with, "By the way, Wolf is also the father of my unborn child." But Virginia did convince her grandmother that Wolf was not a cannibal, but that he just liked to play a lot of pranks that happened to be in very poor taste. There was also a lot of groveling on Wolf's part, not only for trying to eat her, but also for lying about the amount of money he had, to get her grandmother to even consider helping pay for the wedding, much less consider going. But there she sat in the front next to Tony's parents, which Virginia's grandmother didn't like in the least.

Wolf's grin was almost contagious with her reply. She squeezed his hand gently to remind him to not jump around like a pup that had found a new toy as Father Carson turned his gaze on him. "And do you, Wolf Hood, take Virginia Lewis as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Oh, huff puff," Wolf muttered with excitement, earning a small giggle from Virginia, "I do."

Father Carson nodded then turned to the small crowd assembled. "If there is any person present that has any reason to object to this marriage, please step forward, or forever hold your peace."

The doors to the chapel flung open as if a massive wind had blown them open. Both Virginia and Wolf turned to the back of the church shocked. Father Carson looked at the wedding crasher with interest and ask, "Sir, do you have any objection to why this man should marry this woman?"

As long as Virginia had known the prince, Wendell had never been one for many words, at least to her knowledge. He only really talked to her dad. Well, this moment was no different, just very inopportune. "I am sorry Reverend, but I need these two immediately. It is of the utmost importance that they come with me now," Wendell stated plainly as he briskly walked to the front of the church and grabbed both Wolf and Virginia.

Both Wolf and Virginia tried to resist, but both were stumbling over their words with the shock. "W-Wendell, what are you doing here?" Virginia spluttered, finally finding her voice.

"Yeah, Wendy, what are you doing?" Wolf asked sharply with a weird look in his eye.

Wendell's eyes narrowed at the Wolf's nickname for him, but quickly turned to Virginia almost whispering, "I'll tell you on the way, but we must hurry. Your father's life might be at stake."

Worry flashed through Virginia's eyes, and Wolf instantly knew that they would not be officially married that day. "Oh, huff PUFF!" he cursed as Virginia and Wendell began to run out of the chapel, following them back to the Nine Kingdoms.


End file.
